


I'll follow you 'till the very end

by ErenIsMyWhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, aot - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenIsMyWhore/pseuds/ErenIsMyWhore
Summary: Jean wants you to love him back while you want Eren to love you back
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I'll follow you 'till the very end

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): one-sided loves, toxic?, possible swearing, and no happy ending
> 
> Pronouns: I didn’t use pronouns but it is stated that reader is a male! 
> 
> A/N- IF you think I should add any warnings please comment which ones.

**“You could rip my heart from my chest, and I’d still adore you.”**

* * *

**You were different in his eyes.**

sure he had a crush on Mikasa but then…he met you.

you made him feel something different, a feeling he was confused about but loved.

and then he saw the way you acted towards **him…**

you looked at him with such admiration that it hurt, why didn’t you look his way?

what was so different about **Eren?**

he kept staring and noticing things about your relationship with **Eren.**

 **Eren** was so oblivious it pissed him off.

you were chasing him around like a lost puppy yet he didn’t glace your way once, **Eren** only saw you as a friend and nothing more. so why were you chasing him?

couldn’t you just look his way once?

he was selfish but it wasn’t his fault.

it was yours.

the way you smiled and your actions make him feel love.

you were perfect in his eyes, which is why it broke his heart seeing you chase after someone who only saw you as a friend.

**he remembered the conversation that made him realize you were in love with someone else already**

**——————————**

**“you know Jean, I don’t know what it about you but I like being your friend”**

oh. 

_“you too y/n…you too”_

**_“Y/N!!”_ **

i heard the voice of that **Maniac…**

**“Eren!”**

the way your eyes lit up even more hurts ‘ya know.

i want you to look at me like that, i want you to love me and not him…ill give you everything you’ve ever wanted…

**——————————–**

**_“y/n, you know i was worried about you, you just left earlier.”_ **

you felt the tips of your ears heat up from what he’d said.

**“sorry….i can’t even remember why i left.”**

Jean saw right through that lie.

he remembered what had happened because he was there…

“ ** _come on name…be a good friend, you’re my best friend i just need help talking to her..”_**

he saw the heartbreak in your eyes…and the small frown displayed on your face

you had just gotten up and left.

and even after that conversation he remembers the way eren would just brush you off after you confessed to him, he just kept saying you were only friends and that he “only” likes women and not men.

**“eren, can i talk to you…alone.”**

**_“uhh…sure y/n, ill be there in a little.”_ **

he watched how nervous you were so he walked outside to where you and eren were going to talk and hid

**“Eren…i like you…very much and i want us to be more than friends if you want…if you don’t then that’s completely fine with me…”**

**_“y/n…i- you know i like r/n and i don’t like guys…but you and i can still be friends if you want.”_ **

he watched you smile up at eren.

how could you still be smiling up at him?

**“oh, yeah that’s fine.”**

**_“hey, y/n i hope things don’t change between us…”_ **

he watched eren walk away cheerfully with a smile back into the cafeteria, so he looked back to you. The tears in your eyes broke him heart, he heard your sniffles but even so you were still smiling like you had got good news.

**“eren…i’m happy you didn’t leave me completely, i’ll help you find happiness, even if it isn’t with me.”**

that’s the words he heard you whisper

and later that night you told Jean what had happened with a smile and some tears in your eyes

**————————**


End file.
